There are currently over 500,000 slot machines in operation that together generate more than $15 billion in annual revenue for United States casinos. Most casinos generate more than half of their gaming revenues from slot machines and some individual casinos offer three or four thousand slot machines at a single location. In fact, two different casinos in Connecticut each provide more than six thousand gaming devices for players.
The variations of games and features of all the different game machines available at a single casino can be overwhelming to players. In addition, casinos frequently have many opportunities to market to players and recognize that interacting with customers may lead to a more profitable relationship with players. Further, to keep experienced and frequent players interested, casinos continually modify and upgrade game machines. Thus, for a variety of reasons, there is a need for systems and methods to provide information to (or otherwise communicate with) players at game machines.
Currently, casinos will frequently hire hosts and hostesses to cater to players who make large wagers or play frequently. However, this method of communicating with players is typically too costly to implement for all players at a casino.